A Twist in the Tale
by sototallysingle
Summary: What if during the year spent in New York, Emma takes in an orphaned teenage girl? How would this change the story? Meet Madison Thomas, a girl whose life is about change forever.
1. A Twist in the Tale

**A Twist in the Tale**

Walking down the hallway to the apartment I share with my Nana I notice that someone is moving into the apartment next to ours. I glance inside and see a boy a few years younger than me. I continue on my way to our apartment and walk inside.

"Nana, did you know someone is moving into the apartment next to ours?" I question as I close the door. An overwhelming aroma of freshly baked cookies reaches me as I turn around.

"Of course, that's why I baked cookies," Nana comments as she greets me with a smile and a hug. "We'll go over after dinner and welcome them."

"I'm gonna go do my homework. Let me know if you need any help with dinner."

OUATOUATOUAT

Nana knocks on the door and we wait patiently for a few moments before the boy I saw earlier opens the door.

"Hello, young man," Nana greets him. "My name is Ruth but everyone calls me Nana Ruth and this is my granddaughter Madison. We live next door."

"Henry, who's at the door?" we hear a woman question from inside the apartment. Henry opens the door wider as the woman walks our way.

"I'm Ruth and this is my granddaughter Madison and we live next door," Nana greets.

"We brought cookies," I inform them as I hold up the plate in my hands. The woman regards us for a moment before speaking.

"That's very nice of you," the woman says as she takes the cookies from me. "My name is Emma and this is my son Henry. Uh, would you like to come inside?"

"We don't want to intrude. We just wanted to say hello and if you need anything, don't hesitate to stop by." I watch as a frown crosses Henry's features.

"We would really appreciate the chance for a break," Emma comments. "I'm already making some hot chocolate. It will go well with the cookies." Henry's face brightens at this and Nana relents.

"Well, we wouldn't want to decline an offer for hot chocolate and homemade cookies." Emma motions us inside and we enter the apartment.

OUATOUATOUAT

We sit in a somewhat awkward silence as we eat our cookies. I take a sip of hot chocolate and notice Emma has added a little something to it.

"Is that cinnamon?" I inquire.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry. Henry and I like to put cinnamon in ours. I should have asked." Emma apologizes profusely.

"It's okay," I assure her. "It tastes good." She smiles in relief and we fall back into an awkward silence.

"So, Madison, I'm guessing you're sixteen. Am I right?" Emma questions as she tries to start a conversation.

"Yeah, I just had my birthday last week. How did you know?"

"Mom's great at guessing things like that," Henry chimes in. "My birthday is in a couple weeks. I'll be twelve."

"Cool," I say giving him a small smile.

"Henry, why don't you go show Madison your room while I talk to Ruth?" Emma suggests. Henry nods his head and I turn to look at Nana. She motions me on with a nod of her head. I take one more sip of my hot chocolate and follow Henry to his room.

OUATOUATOUAT

Henry and I sit on his bed after giving me the brief tour of his room and all his possessions.

"So, it's just you and your mom?" I question him after a moment.

"Yeah, my dad has never really been in the picture," Henry answers sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not," Henry comments. "He got my mom in trouble and then left her." I nod and smile at him sadly. "Is it just you and your grandma?"

"She'll make you call her Nana Ruth, and yeah it's just us."

"What happened to your parents?"

"They died when I was really young. I don't remember them. My Nana is the only family I have left." Henry nods his head in understanding.

"Madison, it's time we let them get back to unpacking," my Nana calls from the other room. I turn back to look at Henry.

"If you get lonely, you can always knock on my door. I wouldn't mind getting to know you better."

"You wouldn't mind having a kid as a friend?" he questions me skeptically.

"Not at all, kid. I just met you but I can already tell you're special." He smiles at me.

"My mom calls me kid. You can too, if you want," he adds a little shyly.

"Alright, kid, as long as you call me Maddie."

"Deal," he states adamantly with a huge grin.

"See you later, kid," I say as I walk toward the door.

"See you later, Maddie."

OUATOUATOUAT

A couple months later…

"Hey, kid," I greet Henry as he steps out of his apartment as we meet up to head to school together.

"Hey, Mads."

"Henry," Emma calls rushing up to the door, "you forgot your lunch money." She hands him the money.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Hello, Maddie how's your Nana?"

"She's doing well today Emma," I answer with a smile.

"Alright, kids, you better get moving." We wave and head down the hall. We walk in silence for a couple moments before Henry speaks up.

"Why does my mom always ask how Nana Ruth is doing?" I sigh as my good mood disappears.

"Nana has a bad heart. Some days she's her usual self and other days she has trouble getting out of bed," I answer truthfully. "Your mom always asks because she makes sure to check on my Nana when she's having a bad day." We fall back into silence as we make our way out of the building.

"She's having more bad days than good days, isn't she?" Henry questions sadly. He looks at me and I can only nod. "Are you scared?"

"Terrified," I admit to him. "She's all the family I have left." Henry surprises me by taking my hand.

"You have me and mom. We're your family now, too." I smile at him and give his hand a squeeze.

OUATOUATOUAT

Later that day, I return home after a long day of worrying about my Nana and honor classes at school. I close the door to the apartment and lean against it. Sighing, I drop my bag at the door. I look around but don't see my Nana.

"Nana, I'm home," I call out as I head toward her bedroom. "Nana, are you here?" I question as I stop at her door. Knocking, I listen for an answer. I wait a moment before opening the door and I find her lying on the floor by her bed. "Nana!" I race over to her side and find that she's still alive. Quickly I grab my phone and dial 911.

OUATOUATOUAT

My knee bounces anxiously as I sit in the waiting room waiting for an update from the doctors. A million thoughts race through my brain as I try to keep from freaking out.

"Maddie." I turn to see Emma and Henry hurrying toward me. I stand up and let Emma engulf me in a strong hug. "Any news?" she questions as she pulls away.

"They haven't told me anything yet," I say with a sigh. I slump back into my chair and Emma and Henry sit down on either side of me. "She was having a good day. I don't understand how this could happen." Emma places her hand over mine and gives it a reassuring squeeze. Before she can comment the doctor walks over to us. Fearfully, I stand up and brace myself.

"Madison, it seems that your grandmother had a massive heart attack." Emma places a hand on my shoulder. "We were able to stabilize her, but I'm afraid there is nothing more we can do for her."

"What does that mean?" I question as my voice shakes.

"It means that you might want to say your goodbyes." The doctor smiles at me sadly. "Rachel will take you to her room." He motions to the nurse next him and then walks away. Emma moves her hand to my back and gently nudges me to follow the nurse. She stops outside one of the rooms.

"She's right in there," Rachel motions in before placing a hand on my shoulder and squeezes. I turn to look at Emma.

"You should go in first. Henry and I will wait out here." I nod and slowly make my way into the room. Nana smiles at me weakly when she spots me.

"There's my beautiful granddaughter." Her voice is weak but strong at the same time. I take her hand and the tears fall. "Don't cry, baby." I wipe at the tears with the sleeve of my free arm and take a deep breath.

"I thought we would have more time," I finally manage to say. "What am I going to do now?" Nana smiles and takes a labored deep breath.

"Don't worry, Nana made sure to get everything in order." She squeezes my hand.

"I love you, Nana," I whisper as my resolve starts to break.

"I love you too, baby," she replies as her voice becomes weaker. I kiss her on the forehead and then I quickly rush out of the room. Out of the corner of my I see Emma head into the room. I lean against the wall and slide down until I'm sitting on the floor. The tears fall fast and unchecked.

OUATOUATOUAT

Later that evening, I find myself sitting on the couch in Emma and Henry's apartment. A cold cup of hot chocolate sits on the coffee table in front of me. I stare at it, lost in my own little world. The couch moves and I look over to see Emma.

"When your Nana's bad days came more often than her good days, she stopped by to talk." Emma pauses and takes my hands in hers making sure she has my full attention. "She knew that she wouldn't be here much longer and she wasn't sure what would happen to you. I offered to take you in if anything happened to her." I let the words sink in for a moment.

"You don't have to do that," I reply. Emma squeezes my hands.

"She didn't ask, Maddie. I offered." She gives me a reassuring smile before looking over to Henry's room. "Hey, kid, come here for a sec," she calls out. Henry emerges from his room and joins us on the couch. "Tell Maddie she's staying with us."

"Like I said this morning, Mads, we're your family now. I think you're stuck with us." Despite everything I give a small chuckle.

"Thank you," I manage to say as my emotions begin to build again.

"Come here, kid," Emma says as she opens her arms. I fall into her embrace and let myself cry. I feel another set of arms wrap around me. In the arms of my new family, I feel like things just might be okay.


	2. Going Home

**Going Home**

It's another routine morning. Henry is watering the plants by the windows as I help Emma cook breakfast. Music plays in the background as we quietly go about our routine. Emma shoos me away from the counter and I sit down at the table with Henry. Emma places a plate in front of us and a cup of hot chocolate. Henry looks at his cup and then back up at Emma.

"Mom, you forgot something." Emma looks and realizes her mistake.

"Right, cinnamon." She smiles and heads back to the counter. "Here you go." She places the cinnamon on the table. Henry and I sprinkle some in our coco and the cheesy clinking of mugs commences. Someone banging on the door interrupts us. Emma looks confused.

"Someone coming over?" Henry questions.

"No," she answers a little perplexed. She turns back to her food. The banging becomes more rapid and harder.

"Someone really wants to talk," I comment.

"You both wait here," Emma instructs as she goes to answer the door. She turns off the music on her way. I stop eating and listen closely as she opens the door.

"Swan," I hear a man state.

"Do I know you?"

"Look, I need your help. Something's happened, something terrible. Your family is in trouble." Henry and I share a glance at what the man is saying.

"My family's right here. Who are you?"

"An old friend. Look I know you can't remember me but I can make you." We hear the man grunt and it sounds like he is shoved out of the door.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"A long shot. I had to try. I was hoping you felt as I did."

"All you're going to feel is the handcuffs when I call the police."

"Look, I know this seems crazy but you have to listen to me. You have to remem…" The rest of his sentence is cut off by the slamming of the door. Henry and I quickly return to eating our breakfast.

"Who was that?" Henry questions as Emma returns to the room a little winded.

"No idea. Someone must have left the door open downstairs." She turns back to look at the door before coming to sit. "Come on, let's eat."

OUATOUATOUAT

"You're mom seemed rattled by that guy this morning," I comment as Henry and I head off to school.

"You heard what he said. He said her family was in trouble. You know how overprotective she can be of us."

"I don't think someone left the door open. He was looking for her specifically."

"Maybe it has something to do with her job," Henry comments shrugging his shoulders. I decide to let it go and we continue on our way in silence.

OUATOUATOUAT

**New York City Serenade**

Henry and I watch from the couch as Emma rushes around the apartment.

"I shouldn't be too late. I left money on the counter for pizza and please don't forget to do your homework." She grabs her coat.

"Emma," I interrupt her. "I've got things covered. Now go, you don't want to keep Walsh waiting."

"I've asked Mrs. Q to listen in on you."

"Mom, will you go already." Emma sighs and then smiles as she puts the coat on.

"Okay, I'm going. I love you, guys."

"Love you too," Henry and I call out after her as she rushes out the door. Once the door closes I turn to look at Henry.

"First date restaurant, special night out. You know what that means." I quirk my eyebrow and Henry grins.

"Walsh is so going to propose."

"Are you okay with that?" I question him. He thinks for a moment before answering.

"Yeah, I just want her to be happy."

OUATOUATOUAT

Henry concentrates on his video game on the couch as I sit at the table concentrating on my algebra. I hear the door open and close. The door lock clicks but Emma waits a few moments before finally walking in. She places her gloves on the table next to me and takes off her coat.

"Mrs. Q said you guys were quiet tonight." She places a kiss on the top of my head and then goes to join Henry on the couch.

"Not quiet, concentrating. I finally reached level twenty-three."

"You mind if a fifth level wizard joins you."

"On level twenty-three, good luck with that." Emma gets settled and Henry quickly launches into question mode.

"So what did you say?" I put my pencil down and join them on the couch. "To Walsh?"

"You guys knew?" she questions in shock. "How?"

"Come on Mom. First date restaurant, special night out."

"Writing was on the wall," I say in conclusion.

"Technically the writing was in the dessert."

"So, what did you say?" Henry asks. Emma doesn't answer. "Poor guy."

"I didn't say no."

"Well, if you didn't say yes, I stand by Henry's 'Poor guy' assessment."

"I just need some time to think about it," Emma defends. "I mean it's like a big step, kid. We had a good thing going here, just the three of us."

"Yeah, and we would still have a good thing if it were just the four of us," Henry insists as they continue to play.

"You think Walsh is worthy of joining our little family?"

"He's okay," Henry answers. Henry pushes pause on the game and turns to look at me waiting for a response. "Mads, this affects you too."

"He's okay." Henry turns back to Emma.

"Mom, not every guy is like my dad. Not every guy is just going to leave you."

"He didn't just leave. He set me up to take the fall for his crime and left me in jail. He doesn't even know you exist. He doesn't deserve to."

"And this guy is not that guy. He wants to be with you, us. He wants us to be his home. And anyways we know you like him." Emma looks at us in intrigue.

"How?"

"Because he's the first guy you've dated I've ever met." Henry returns to playing the game.

"When did you get so wise?"

"Somewhere after level sixteen when I became a knight."

OUATOUATOUAT

"Are you really okay with everything?" Emma questions later that night after Henry has gone to bed. She comes to sit next to me on my bed. I close the book I am reading and turn to look at her.

"Do you really want to hear my opinion?"

"Of course, Maddie. You are a part of this family."

"Walsh seems like a really great guy. If you love him and he makes you happy, I say you go for it." She squeezes my hand.

"It's late. You should get to sleep." She stands up and heads for the door.

"Goodnight, Emma." She pauses at the door and looks back at me with a smile.

"Goodnight."

OUATOUATOUAT

The next morning Emma seems distracted and breakfast is a little tense. We eat in silence, all of us lost in our own thoughts. Henry rifles through his bag as Emma and I clear the table.

"Mom, do you have it? My permission slip. It's due today and if I don't hand it in I'll miss the museum trip next week." I watch as Emma stares at a piece of paper for a moment.

"Yeah, you're permission slip. It's right here." She hands him the paper and then goes back to staring at the other paper in her hand.

"Emma, is there something going on?"

"No, nothing," she answers immediately.

"No, no you're doing it again. You're worrying," Henry points out.

"No I am not. I am thinking. There is a difference."

"Are you thinking about Walsh?" Henry inquires.

"No, I…" she pauses. "Yeah, I am. Can you blame me for taking 24 hours to think through making a life altering decision? I just want to make sure that nothing is wrong."

"You're always looking for something to be wrong. You don't have to do that, you know. Sometimes it's okay to accept things are good. We gotta go." Henry gives Emma a hug. "We're gonna be late. See ya, love ya."

"Love you, too," Emma calls after him.

"Henry's such a great kid," I comment from the door. Emma turns to look at me. "You're doing a good job raising him on your own." She smiles at me gratefully.

"You're pretty great, too. Your Nana did a good job on her own with you." I just shrug my shoulders.

"Nana already raised one kid before me and her mother was pretty great too. You didn't have that and you still do an amazing job as a mother."

"Thank you, Maddie."

"That's why I know you'll make the right decision about Walsh." She walks over to me and gives me a hug.

"You better go before you're late," she comments after letting me go. "Love you."

"Love you, too." I close the door and see Henry waiting at the elevator for me.

"Come on, Mads, we're gonna be late," he comments.

"I'm coming, kid. Hold your horses."

OUATOUATOUAT

"You want to talk to us about Walsh, don't you?" Henry questions as we walk the streets back to the apartment.

"Why would you say that?"

"You bought him candy at the drug store," I point out.

"Okay, maybe you're right. I have been thinking about him. Maybe what happened in my past with your birth father has kept me from living my life now. Maybe it's time for me to start looking forward. That we should start looking forward."

"So does that mean you're going to marry him?" Emma doesn't answer. "So that's a yes. How are you going to tell him?"

"Wait, first I didn't say I was…"

"You can tell him at dinner tonight," Henry quickly interjects.

"We're not having dinner."

"I might have sent him a text from your phone this morning. He's coming over at eight, and I arranged to sleep over at Avery's so the two of you can be alone." We pause outside the gate to the apartment building.

"Did you know about this?" Emma questions me.

"I had no idea," I answer as I put my hands up, "but I was planning on sleeping over at Megan's tonight anyway. So it worked out nicely."

"It's okay, Mom. If you're gut's telling you to marry him, trust it." She looks at us in awe for a moment.

"Crap, I forgot to pick something up. Here, take this." She hands Henry the bag after taking out the pictures she had developed. "Go see if you can beat level twenty-four. I'll meet you up there."

OUATOUATOUAT

Henry and I watch as Emma obliterates the eggs with her whisk.

"Mom." Emma continues whisking. "Mom," Henry calls out louder. She turns to look at us. "You're hurting the eggs."

"Right," she says sighing. She pours the eggs in the skillet. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Henry and I comment.

"Do you believe in magic?" Henry and I glance at each other.

"Of course," we reply at the same time. Emma raises her eyebrows.

"And the Tooth Fairy."

"And Santa Claus."

"And the Easter Bunny. If it gets us a present, we believe," Henry finishes. Emma laughs lightly at our answer.

"You're not sure you made the right decision, are you?" I ask after a moment.

"I just didn't feel like pancakes," Emma answers distractedly.

"About Walsh?" Henry clarifies.

"Oh," Emma says with a laugh. "I made the right decision. I'm certain. It's gonna be you and me, kids. For a little while. Here you go." She places plates in front of both of us.

"As long as you're happy," Henry comments after taking a bite. "Tasty, but we got to run. We're gonna be late for school. You kind of overslept."

"Nope," Emma interrupts. "No school today. How about we go on a trip?"

"Like a vacation?" I inquire as we head back to the counter.

"Like I have a new case, and it's in Maine and it might take me awhile. I think we should go. It would be an adventure."

"No school. A trip with you. Sold," Henry answers happily.

"What do you say, Mads?" Emma questions.

"Let's do it," I answer somewhat reluctantly.

"Good. Because I've already packed."

"When do we leave?" Henry questions.

"Now." As Emma moves to put the juice back in the fridge, there is a knock on the door.

"Are you expecting someone?" Henry questions.

"Yeah." She goes to the door and opens it.

"Are you ready, Swan?"

"Henry, Maddie, this is Killian. He's, I'm uh, I'm helping him with his case."

"Did you skip bail?" Henry questions.

"He's still a little spitfire," Killian comments.

"Still?" I question in confusion.

"He's not a perp, he's a client."

"Why are you dressed like that?" Henry questions. To his credit, Killian looks like he stepped straight out of a book about 19th Century pirates.

"Why are you dressed like that?" he questions defensively in return.

"Alright. Alright, just make yourself useful Killian and get our bags. Henry, lend him a hand."

"Wait, we're really going?" I ask.

"Yes," Emma replies handing Henry his jacket. "I just need one last thing." I follow Henry and Killian out the door.


	3. Witch Hunt

**Witch Hunt**

"Where are we?" I ask through a yawn.

"Storybrooke, Maine," Emma answers as she plops my suitcase in my arms.

"What kind of name is Storybrooke?" Henry questions as he walks up next to me.

"It doesn't matter," Emma interjects. "I've got two rooms for us inside. Mads, you okay with having your own room?"

"That's fine with me." We follow her inside. Once we enter the room Emma and Henry will share, Henry claims a bed and quickly crashes.

"This is a nice place," I comment taking a look around.

"Keep an eye on Henry. There are some people downstairs that I need to talk to," Emma comments as she heads for the door.

"Does this have to do with the case?"

"Uh, yeah," Emma answers distractedly. "I shouldn't be too long, but don't wait up for me."

OUATOUATOUAT

Sitting in the diner the next morning, I can't help but notice the number of people trying to look at us without looking at us.

"It's like this town doesn't get many visitors," I comment making Emma give me a questioning look. "People are staring without really staring."

"Here you go, Hen…young man," the waitress stutters as she places a mug of hot chocolate in front of him. "Here is yours as well. Nice hot coco." She places a mug in front of me.

"Hey," Henry calls out. "Cinnamon. How did you know?" I look at mine and find it has cinnamon as well.

"Uh, lucky guess. You've got a cinnamon kind of face." The door opens and couple walks in.

"Oh, Henry, Maddie this is David and Mary Margaret."

"Are you helping my mom with the case?" They just stare at us. Henry turns to Emma and whispers, "Or are they the ones who jumped bail?"

"No," Emma answers as she stands. "They are, they're just, old friends."

"Friends, from where?" I ask.

"Here." "Phoenix." Emma and Mary Margaret answer at the same time. Henry and I look at them in amusement.

"Well, Phoenix and then here," Emma answers like she's making it up on fly.

"But I thought you were only in Phoenix for being in that place," Henry adds.

"Right. We were cellmates," Mary Margaret offers.

"Really," I comment skeptically. "What were you in for?"

"Banditry," she answers. Emma gives her a weird look and Henry is completely oblivious to the insanity that has just occurred. Emma sits back down and David and Mary Margaret join us. "People make mistakes. The important thing is to find a way to keep moving on."

"Did you know my dad?"

"Should we order? Let's order," David interjects trying to change the subject. There's a crash and we turn to see a woman staring at Henry.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," the woman stutters.

"Oh, um, that's okay," Henry comments before looking back at his mug.

"Regina," Emma states as she gets up to go over to the woman. I watch them head to the back of the diner. I can feel someone watching me so I turn back to see David looking at me. I just smile and turn my attention to the mug of hot coco in front of me.

OUATOUATOUAT

Henry and I sit with Mary Margaret at the diner. Emma dumped us with her and left with David to follow a lead in her case. Henry plays is hand held game and Mary Margaret is reading a book about babies. I glance back at my phone and continue my text conversation with Megan.

"Oh my God," Mary Margaret exclaims. "Did you know there's something called 'cradle cap'? Babies get it on their heads. It's a crusty, yellow, greasy, scaly skin rash." Mary Margaret looks up at us. "Seriously, this book uses all of those words."

"Gross," Henry comments as he continues to play his game. She places the book down and looks at us.

"You know there's a library down the street. We could pop in and get you something if you'd rather. I know how much you both love reading."

"How would you know that?" I ask her.

"Your mom said."

"Cool," Henry comments still not looking up from the game. "Let me go get my coat. I'll be right down." He leaves and Mary Margaret watches him go with a little sadness in her eyes.

"You're going to scar the kid for life, you know," I mention. She quickly looks at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"He's twelve. Babies are something he really doesn't want to talk about."

"Good to know," she says.

"I'm gonna go check on him and grab my coat."

OUATOUATOUAT

I sit at the counter of the kitchen in David and Mary Margaret's apartment. Henry is back to playing his video game.

"So, Maddie, how long have you been with Emma and Henry?" Mary Margaret questions as she works on fixing dinner.

"I've known them for a year. Emma took me in after my Nana died eight months ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She gives me a sad smile.

"Can I ask you a question?" She stops what she is doing and looks at me. "Do you believe that all things happen for a reason?" She takes a few moments to think over the question.

"Yes, I believe that everything happens for a reason. Why do you ask?"

"A couple weeks before Emma and Henry moved in next door to us, my Nana found out about her bad heart. Our families became very close rather quickly and we spent several nights having dinner together. If they hadn't moved in next door, I don't know where I would be right now." We fall into silence for a couple minutes.

"Can I ask you a question?" I nod my head. "What happened to your parents?"

"I was just a couple months old. Nana was watching me while they were out on a date for the first time since I was born. Nana said the winter storm blew in out of nowhere. There was an accident."

"It must have been hard growing up without parents," Mary Margaret comments.

"My Nana did her best, but there were times when I would envy my friends' relationships with their parents."

"What about Emma?" she probes gently.

"What do you mean?"

"She's like a mother to you, isn't she?" I think about it for a moment.

"I guess, I mean I've never had one before."

"Do you want her to be your mother?" Further conversation is interrupted when Emma enters with the woman from this morning. I turn around in my seat.

"Hey guys. How was your day?" Henry puts his game down and stands up.

"Good. Storybrooke is a weird place, but cool. Did you know there's a library inside a clock tower?"

"I do. I've been there before. Come here. I want you to meet someone." Emma leads Henry over to the woman. "This is Regina Mills. She's the mayor of this town and she wanted to meet you."

"Is something wrong?" Henry questions.

"No, no, nothing's wrong. Your mother just told me a lot about you," Regina answers. "I hear you like school and that you're good at English."

"Um, yeah, but why did she tell you all this?"

"Because she couldn't be prouder of you. Uh, while you're in town I was thinking maybe I could give you a tour sometime. You know, show you around. Maybe we could even stop for ice cream." Regina turns to look at me. "You can come along as well, uh…"

"Madison," Emma finishes for her.

"Right, Madison can come if she likes."

"Yeah, I'd like that," Henry answers. "So, um, it was nice meeting you." Henry shakes her hand and then heads back over to his game. I watch as Emma and Regina have a quiet conversation. David and Killian rush into the apartment.

"We need to talk," David announces. Emma looks at me and then at Henry.

"Outside," Emma directs the group before looking at me. "Stay here and watch Henry." I nod as the adults head out the door. The conversation I just had with Mary Margaret runs through my head as I watch the door close.


	4. The Tower

**The Tower**

Henry and I sit in the lobby of the bed and breakfast doing homework when the mayor walks in.

"Mayor Mills," I say standing up to greet her. "If you're looking for Emma, she's not here."

"You can call me Regina, Madison, and I'm actually here to see the two of you."

"Well, Regina, if we are being informal then I must insist that you call me Maddie." Regina nods as Henry joins us.

"Did you come to give us the tour?" he asks her.

"Yes, I did. Your mother is out chasing another lead so I thought you wouldn't mind hanging out with me instead of locked inside on such a beautiful day."

"What do you say, Mads?" Henry questions me with anticipation.

"Getting to see more of this town sounds like a really great idea." Both Henry and Regina smile brightly.

OUATOUATOUAT

We find ourselves walking next to a very lovely duck pond. I hang back as Henry and Regina walk ahead.

"Is the ice cream good" Regina asks him.

"Delicious. My mom use to take us for gelato in Little Italy, right Mads." Henry turns back to look at me. Regina looks back and I smile at them. "This is just as good," Henry adds as an afterthought.

"Well, Storybrooke's got its own charms. Though, I know it must seem quaint compared to the big city."

"It's nice actually. New York's great but there's so many people it can make you feel…"

"Alone," Regina finishes for him.

"Yeah," Henry admits.

"That's the best part of a small town. Everybody knows everybody. It's like a big family."

"Can I tell you something?" Henry pauses and I eye him suspiciously.

"Sure."

"I don't think it was just the case that brought my mom to Storybrooke."

"Well, what do you mean?"

"I think she wanted to get out of New York for a while."

"Why do you think that?"

"Emma's boyfriend, Walsh, he proposed to her." Regina turns to look at me.

"Oh?"

"And two days later she's taking us out of school for some job in Maine."

"She wouldn't take a job in Queens if it meant we'd miss school," Henry adds.

"What do you think happened?"

"We don't know," I answer sadly.

"But I doubt we'd be here if she had said yes," Henry comments.

"And how do you feel about it?" Regina asks Henry. "Did you like him, this Walsh?"

"I liked how happy he made her. Plus, it might be nice having more than three place settings during holidays."

"I think one day the both of you will have more family than you'll know what to do with."

"You think so?" Henry questions hopefully.

"I really do." Henry smiles at her and we head off again.

OUATOUATOUAT

Arriving back at the bed and breakfast, I sense that Regina would like to talk to me alone.

"Henry, why don't you head up to your room and choose a movie? I'll be up in a minute," I suggest.

"Okay," he says before turning to Regina. "Thank you for the tour and the ice cream."

"You are very welcome." Henry smiles and heads up the stairs. "I see you realized that I wanted a private chat, Maddie. I wanted to thank you for giving Henry and me some space this afternoon." I just shrug my shoulders.

"Emma introduced you and Henry for a reason. I figured she wanted the two of you to talk."

"Henry is a very special boy." I nod in agreement. "I hope you don't feel left out."

"Why would I feel left out?"

"Emma only introduced me to Henry, but she told me about you too."

"Really?" I question in surprise.

"Really," she assures. "She talked about you the same way she did Henry, like a proud mother." I smile at that. "I hope you know that they both seem to love you very much."

"I know they do." Regina smiles as her phone starts to ring.

"Speaking of Emma," Regina comments before stepping aside to answer the phone. I watch as she has a brief conversation and then turns back to me. "I must go. Emma said to hang out in the room and she will be back as soon as she can. You aren't to leave unless you go to Granny's for food." I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I take it out and read the message.

"I was just given the same instructions," I add with a smile. "Thank you for a lovely afternoon."

"You are welcome." I watch Regina leave before heading up to our room. I enter the room to find Henry reclining on his bed with the remote in his hand.

"What movie did you pick, kid?" I question as I jump on the bed next to him.

OUATOUATOUAT

**Quiet Minds**

The next morning, Henry is working on homework and I am texting Megan when Emma makes an appearance.

"Henry, Maddie," she calls out as she enters the room. She places a paper bag and two cups on the table.

"Mom, were you out all night? I never heard you come in."

"I was working," Emma states as she takes a seat, "but I got you breakfast because I am super mom. Some cocoa and sesame bagels." I open the bag and look inside.

"Those are bagels?" I question looking at the small, sad excuses for bagels.

"Sorry, kid, we're not in Manhattan anymore." I hand Henry a bagel and take a drink from my cup. Emma moves to get up.

"Are you going back out?" Henry asks.

"I gotta, yeah. You guys remember Leroy, right?" Henry and I both nod. "He's going fishing with some buddies today, you want to go?" Henry and I look at each other. I just shrug my shoulders.

"Yeah, we'll go," Henry replies. "Because I love fishing."

"Not because I believe you," I add.

"What?" Emma questions.

"You know you're not fooling us, right? Something's up," I point out to her.

"I'm working a case. You know how I get focused," Emma tries to assuage.

"No, it's more than that. It's this town. All these old friends you've never mentioned and people whispering around us all the time." I watch Emma's reaction as Henry finally voices what I have noticed the past few days. I can tell she feels guilty about lying to us. "There's something you're not telling us."

"It's a dirty business being a bale bondsperson. I don't want to soil your sweet heads."

"You're not getting off that easy. If you can't tell us the truth then I want to go home, back to New York." Any comment about what Henry just said is cut off by Emma's phone ringing.

"Sorry," she apologizes as she answers the phone. "Hello? What?" Henry and I look up at her. "I'll be right there." She hangs up. "I gotta go guys."

"Emma, really what's going on?" She sighs.

"You got me, okay? Something is up, and it just got even more complicated. So, for now, can you just trust that I'm doing what's best and I'll fill you in later?"

"I trust you," Henry finally says. She turns to look at me. I sigh before answering.

"I trust you."

"Thanks guys. Love you." She stands up and kisses Henry on the head before heading out. We watch her leave. Henry turns to look at me.

"I can't believe you agreed to go fishing," he comments. I smile despite myself.

"Come on, kid. You know I would do anything to make you happy." Henry smiles and nods his head before looking back to his homework.

OUATOUATOUAT

After returning from our fishing trip, Henry and I find ourselves hanging out by the pond.

"I hate to admit it, but I actually had fun today," I comment. Henry laughs.

"It was pretty amazing."

"How was it?" We turn around to see Emma approaching us.

"It was awesome," Henry states excitedly. "We should take more fishing trips when we get back home."

"Emma, what's wrong?" I question noticing the look of sadness on her face.

"Come here, kid," Emma says to Henry as she motions him over to the bench. I follow close behind. We all sit on the bench. Emma puts her arm around Henry's shoulders. "You were right. I was not completely honest with you about this case. This trip. The reason I brought us here was because someone was in trouble. The person who needed help was not a client. It was your father."

"This is about my dad?" Henry questions.

"Some bad people wanted to hurt him."

"Is he okay? Did you find him?" Henry asks hopefully.

"I found him, but I was too late. He's gone Henry. He was a good man." Emma's voice starts to break. "And he would have been a great father. There's one thing I need you to know about him. He was hero." A tear falls down.

"I wish I would have known him," Henry comments sadly. Emma laughs sadly before pulling him in for a hug.

"You did," she comments.

"Mom, you're not making any sense right now," Henry comments.

"I know."

"What happened to the person who did it?" I question. Henry raises his head to look at her. Emma places and hand on his head.

"They got away, but I'm going to find them." We fall into silence as I digest everything Emma has told us. Henry reaches over and pulls me into him. Sitting on the bench, in the cold, I am reminded of several months earlier when the situation was reversed.


	5. It's Not Easy Being Green

**It's Not Easy Being Green**

It's a chilly and overcast day as we stand in the cemetery. Emma and I stand on either side of Henry with a hand on each of his shoulders. I am surprised by how many people have come to say goodbye to Neal. After everything I have been told about him, I find that I am reevaluating my thoughts on him. After the casket is lowered, Killian is the first to move to throw dirt in the grave.

I watch as David, Regina, and a woman who I've never met before take turns using the shovel. Emma nudges Henry forward. He turns to look at her and she nods. Hesitantly he walks over and takes the shovel. He puts some dirt in the hole and then turns to look at me. He holds the shovel out for me. I turn to look at Emma and she nods. I take the shovel from Henry and throw a little bit of dirt in. I hand the shovel off to Emma. She looks down at her necklace before finally throwing in some dirt.

Slowly, the crowd starts to disperse until it's just me, Emma, Henry, David, and Mary Margaret left. I stand back with David and Mary Margaret as Emma and Henry stand next to the grave.

"Emma," Mary Margaret finally calls out. Emma and Henry turn to look at us. "We should be going. Everyone is meeting up at Granny's." Emma nods and we all head off.

OUATOUATOUAT

Henry and I sit in a booth with David and Mary Margaret. Henry is engaged in small talk with them while I watch Emma talk to Killian.

"How are you doing, Maddie?" I turn to look at Mary Margaret. "This must have brought back some difficult memories for you." I smile at her sadly.

"I think about my Nana every day and most days they are happy memories. Then there are days like today, when I am reminded of the pain I felt after her death." Mary Margaret reaches over and squeezes my hand. Emma walks up to the booth with Killian.

"Henry, you remember Killian?" Emma questions. Henry nods. "Why don't you hang out with him today?"

"What about Maddie?" he questions. Emma looks between me and Henry.

"I'm sure Maddie doesn't want to tag along with two guys hanging out, would you Mads?" Henry turns to look at me.

"It's okay kid. I actually don't feel like going anywhere."

"Uh, sure," Henry answers finally. Emma smiles in relief and I let Henry out of the booth. Emma, Henry, and Killian head off toward the bed and breakfast. I take my seat in the booth again. I reach over and take a sip of Henry's cocoa. Mary Margaret and David head to the back of the diner. A few moments later, Emma reenters and I watch as she is embraced by them. A woman barges through the front door waving a knife around.

"My condolences," she says as everyone in the room freezes. "I'm so sorry I missed the funeral, but I could never pass up a wake." As the woman walks further into the diner. Emma pulls me out of the booth and pushes me behind her. "Did I miss the speeches? Shall I make one? I mean, I am after all responsible." Emma moves to charge at her.

"Emma no," Mary Margaret grabs on to her arm, "too many people will get hurt."

"Listen to your mother." My eyebrows furrow in confusion at this. "She's right. Anyone who tries to interfere with my plan is gonna have to deal with the Dark One." She steps toward us.

"Don't come any closer," David commands as he takes a step in front of us.

"Don't worry. I'm not here for your baby, not today, anyway."

"Then why are you here?" Regina questions as she gets the woman's attention.

"Now that my cover's blown I can finally pay a visit to my little sister."

"Who the hell are you talking about?"

"Why you, of course, Regina." Everyone in the diner reacts to this revelation.

"What?" Emma questions in surprise and confusion. I just stand back in complete and utter confusion as to what is going on.

"I'm an only child," Regina comments.

"Cora lied to you Regina. I'm your sister. Half if you want to get technical."

"Why should I believe anything you say?"

"Oh, you shouldn't. It's a lot to swallow, which is why I brought a gift to help." Regina laughs.

"I don't want a gift from you."

"Oh, but you shall have it. You see my gift to you is this sad, sad day. Use it to dig into our past Regina. You need to learn the truth and you must believe it. And then meet me on Main Street tonight, say sundown."

"And then what?"

"Then I'll destroy you."

"This isn't the wild west."

"No, dear, it's the wicked west." The woman turns back to look at everyone holding out the knife. "And I want everyone to be there to see the Evil Queen lose."

"I don't lose," Regina replies smugly. The woman laughs.

"Neither do I. One of us is about to make history. See you tonight, sis." The woman laughs and walks toward the door. It opens on its own and she walks out. After she is out, the door closes on its own. Everyone turns to look at Regina. There's a beat before I finally speak up.

"What the hell is going on?" I say loud enough for Emma, Mary Margaret, and David to hear. They all whirl around to look at me. Emma's eyes are as big as saucers.

"Oh, kid, you weren't supposed to see and hear all that," Emma comments.

"Emma, we don't have time for this," David comments. Emma nods and places her hands on my shoulders.

"I will tell you everything, I promise. But right now I need to help Regina find a way to stop that woman."

"I don't understand what is going on," I comment in frustration. She moves her hands to cup my face.

"I know, but I don't have time to explain. I need you to trust me, can you do that?" I nod my head.

"Thank you." She leads me over to a booth and has the waitress bring me another hot cocoa.

OUATOUATOUAT

The diner is a buzz of activity but I am oblivious to what is going on around me. My mind races as I try to wrap my head around everything that is going on.

"Where are you going?" Hearing Emma's question, I turn to look at what is going on.

"To find out exactly what this witch thinks I did to her," Regina comments as she puts her coat on and heads for the door. Emma comes over and sits across from me.

"I need you to stay here," Emma instructs. "Granny's gonna keep an eye on you. Don't go anywhere near Main Street. I need to know you're safe."

"I promise," I assure her. She quickly rushes out and everyone but Granny follows. She comes over next to me.

"Hungry?" she questions as she holds out a plate of fries.

"Thanks," I comment as I take the plate. She reaches in her apron and pulls out some ketchup.

"You can have all the fries you want, on the house," she informs me before heading to look out the door.

OUATOUATOUAT

Later that evening, Emma hesitantly walks into the lobby where I am sitting by the fireplace. She is followed closely by David and Mary Margaret.

"Did you stop that woman?" I question as they all sit down.

"For now, but she's still out there," David informs me.

"I promised you an explanation, but first I need to introduce you to some people." Emma turns to Mary Margaret and David. "These are my parents." Mary Margaret and David wave at me lamely.

"That's impossible. You're like the same age," I point out.

"This is where it gets complicated," Emma states. She looks at David and Mary Margaret and then back at me. "So, there was this curse…"

OUATOUATOUAT

Emma, David, and Mary Margaret stare at me apprehensively waiting for me to say something.

"You sound like a bunch of crazy people," I finally comment. They all share a look. "You're telling me to believe that every fairy tale character actually exists and that magic is real. This sounds completely insane."

"Maybe we should leave the two of you alone," Mary Margaret comments as she and David stand.

"We'll see you tomorrow," David adds as they walk out the door.

"Those are your parents?" I ask her in disbelief.

"Don't worry, kid, I'm still getting used to it as well."

"No wonder Mary Margaret was so interested with what I thought of you," I comment more to myself than to her.

"What do you mean?" Emma questions in confusion. I look up at her in surprise.

"We were talking about my parents the other night. She wondered if I wanted you to be my mother." Emma sucks in a quick breath.

"What did you tell her?"

"I never got a chance to answer. You and Regina walked in." Emma nods.

"What would you have said?" Emma probes with interest.

"Before this revelation, I would have told her yes. After this revelation," I pause for dramatic effect, "I would still say yes."

"Maddie, you can be such a brat sometimes," Emma comments as she gives me a small shove. "It wouldn't take much, if that's what you want."

"Are you serious?" Emma reaches out and takes my hand.

"Nothing would make me happier."

"Okay, let's do it," I reply with excitement. Emma pulls me in for a hug.

"I'll call to get things started tomorrow."

"I can't believe you were actually thinking of marrying a flying monkey," I comment and Emma laughs. She pulls back.

"I promise you Maddie, this will get easier to deal with," Emma assures me.

"I just have to lie to Henry until you find a way to get his memories back." Emma sighs and turns away. "You don't want him to remember, do you?"

"Not really and I never wanted you to know. We have a good thing going in New York. If Henry remembers, he's gonna want to stay here."

"Your whole life spent looking for your parents and you don't want to be with them."

"That's not it at all," Emma states defensively.

"Sure, it isn't." Emma sighs. "This is going to sound strange coming from me, but I think we should stay," I admit. Emma looks at me in surprise. "I would do anything to meet my parents. No matter the cost, I have to believe that I would do anything to stay with them."

"Henry should be back soon. We should head up to the room." We stand up and head up the stairs.

OUATOUATOUAT

I'm lying in bed in my room wondering how this has become my life. There's a knock on the door.

"Come in," I call out. Henry opens the door.

"Hey, Mads."

"Hey, kid, did you have fun?" I ask as he joins me on the bed.

"It was cool. Killian took me sailing and told me some things about my dad," Henry comments.

"I'm glad you had a good time." Henry regards me for a moment.

"Are you okay, Mads?" He asks me finally.

"I'm okay. I just have a lot on my mind right now." Henry lies down on the bed next to me.

"Are you thinking about Nana Ruth?"

"Yeah." I know it's not the whole truth, but of course I can't tell him what I'm really thinking.

"I really miss Nana Ruth's homemade cookies. Granny's are okay, but Nana Ruth's were the best," Henry comments.

"I miss Nana's hugs. Nana gave the best hugs."

"You never talk about Nana Ruth," Henry points out. "Would it be okay if we talked about her more?"

"Yeah, kid, I would like that."


	6. The Jolly Roger

**The Jolly Roger**

Mary Margaret and I sit back and watch as Emma and David figure out how to put the crib together.

"I've seen enemy battle plans that were easier to decode than this," David comments as he looks over the crib directions.

"Let me see." David hands the directions over to Emma. "Alright, it says take screws 'E' with washers 'D' through bar 'C' using wrench 'F' which is," Emma squints at the paper, "not provided."

"Why don't we just call Marco? He's really good at this sort of thing," Mary Margaret comments.

"No!" David and Emma reply at the same time.

"We're fine," David adds.

"Should we even be doing this? Ever since the showdown between Regina and the Wicked Witch we haven't seen Zelena or Gold at all. Shouldn't we be focusing on her next move?"

"We are," Emma assures her. "We just can't stop living."

"And this crib is a statement." Mary Margaret gives David a look. "We're not going to lose this baby." The door closes and we turn to look at Regina.

"And thanks to me, you won't." She heads over to the table. "I'm finished."

"So," David asks dropping the crib pieces and standing up, "it'll work? Were you able to put up a new protection spell?"

"One that can't be undone by blood magic," Regina assures everyone. "Which means Zelena won't be able to put her hands on that baby." Mary Margaret relaxes a little as she cradles her stomach.

"Any idea why she would want to?" she questions.

"The number of spells involving baby parts would surprise you. That 'greenie' is seriously one twisted witch. But as long as we're in here, we're safe."

"That's useless," Emma comments. "I think we need to stop playing defense and start taking the fight to her."

"Did you not see how I barely outwitted her yesterday?" Regina questions indignantly. "She has magic, powerful magic."

"I have magic, too. You've seen me use it. I just can't always control it. But if we teamed up, if you taught me," Emma defends.

"Why does this sound so familiar?"

"I'm ready this time." Regina laughs.

"Okay. But if we do this, we do this my way. This isn't drinking stale coffee at a stakeout or whatever you did as a bale bondsperson. This is a way of life. You have to fully commit to it."

"Not a problem."

"Meet me at my vault in one hour," Regina instructs as she heads for the door.

"Alright, no complaining I'm doing this. It's the only way," Mary Margaret puts her hands up. "And yes I will be careful." Emma stands up.

"We know."

"And don't worry, we'll watch Henry when he gets back from the store," David adds.

"Actually, I'm not sure that's the best idea."

"What, what is it?" Mary Margaret questions in concern. Emma looks between them.

"You guys are tired. You need to rest," Emma replies lamely.

"I'm pregnant. I'm not sick with the flu."

"Yeah, I know. It's just, um, well it's…" Emma fumbles through her explanation "'cradle cap'. The last time you guys had him you overwhelmed him with baby tips. He's twelve. He doesn't want to talk about pregnancies. It's not fun."

"Oh, we're fun," Mary Margaret defends.

"Well, I'm just saying maybe Henry disagrees."

"No," Mary Margaret comments.

"He'll get there. You gotta remember he doesn't know who you are."

"Well, if we're not fun, who is?" David questions.

OUATOUATOUAT

After Emma leaves, we all sit in an awkward silence.

"Maddie, how are you dealing with everything?" Mary Margaret questions after a moment.

"Uh, it's still a little weird to hear you talk about magic so flippantly." They both nod their heads. "But I think I'm okay with it. I mean what little kid doesn't wish they could meet their favorite fairy tale characters. It's kind of awesome."

"We're your favorite, right?" David questions hopefully.

"Sorry guys, but Mulan's got you beat." They pout at me dramatically but then laugh.

"I guess we can deal with that," David comments.

"She is pretty awesome," Mary Margaret adds.

"I guess the hardest thing to get past is the whole frozen in time for twenty-eight years thing. I mean it's hard to look at you guys and know you have a kid the same age as you and a grandson who could really be your kid."

"That was one of the things that made it hard for Emma to accept that the curse was real," Mary Margaret comments. "I still think she has trouble with it. Speaking of which, you never answered my question the other night."

"What question?" David asks.

"She wanted to know if I wanted Emma to be my mother."

"Well?" Mary Margaret questions impatiently.

"Emma and I actually talked about it last night. She called my family's lawyer first thing this morning." David and Mary Margaret grin at the news.

"You know, Maddie, that would make David and I your grandparents," Mary Margaret points out.

"Are you okay with it?" I question a little shyly. David and Mary Margaret share a look.

"We couldn't be happier," David finally answers.

"Grandparents the same age as my mother, gonna take some getting used to," I comment. David and Mary Margaret laugh at that.

"Have you told Henry?" Mary Margaret questions.

"Not yet," I comment as my phone buzzes. I take it out and read the message. "Emma says Henry wants me to hang out with him and Killian today. They're waiting for me in the diner." They both frown at me. I sigh in sympathy. "Guys, I'm sure once Henry remembers he's gonna want to spend time with you again."

"You're right," Mary Margaret affirms. "We'll see you later, Maddie."

OUATOUATOUAT

Sitting in the booth at Granny's, I watch as Killian and Henry roll dice for fries. Killian rolls the dice and laughs as he wins again. Henry groans as Killian takes another one of his fries.

"You want to know the secret to winning?"

"Practice," Henry guesses.

"No, my boy," Killian replies before showing us the dice, "loaded dice."

"That's cheating," I point out.

"Only if you get caught," Killian states as he take a sip of his coffee.

"I think it's cheating either way," Henry comments.

"Point is you win." Killian drops the dice on the table. "Practice." Killian stands up and heads to the door. Henry takes the dice and starts throwing them around.

"Killian's pretty cool," he comments.

"You only think he's cool because he took you on a boat that wasn't his and is teaching you how to cheat."

"What twelve-year-old wouldn't want a friend like him?" I laugh a little.

"Kid, you need a better role model." Henry shrugs his shoulders and returns to rolling the dice.

OUATOUATOUAT

"Hey guys," David comments as he and Mary Margaret approach.

"Where's Killian?" Henry questions. David and Mary Margaret share a look.

"He had something come up that needed taking care of," Mary Margaret comments.

"Oh," Henry comments as his mood deflates.

"So, Henry, want to learn how to drive?" David probes.

"Are you serious?" Henry and I question at the same time.

"My truck's right outside." Henry jumps out of the booth and heads outside.

"This is how you're going to prove to Henry you can be fun?" I ask as David and Margaret head for the door.

OUATOUATOUAT

"This is a bad idea. This is such a bad idea," I comment as Mary Margaret and I stand aside.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," she comments lamely. We watch as Henry starts out fine, but then things go terribly wrong. He screeches out onto the main road swerving to miss a car and taking out a mail box. Mary Margaret gasps.

OUATOUATOUAT

"Where have you guys been?" Emma questions as we enter the loft.

"Only having the best day ever," Henry informs her excitedly. "David let me drive his truck."

"You let him what?" Regina demands. Henry looks at her strangely. "Oh, as Mayor I can't let an unlicensed, underage driver on the streets of Storybrooke."

"As Mayor you might want to throw a little money at road repair," David informs her. Henry chuckles.

"Excuse me?" Regina demands.

"Nothing," David states as he moves to the kitchen.

"This is a terrible mistake."

"Regina's right," Emma adds. "Someone could have gotten seriously hurt."

"Only if you're a mailbox," Mary Margaret comments.

"It was so much fun."

"What can I say? I've got a reckless, carefree, fun side." Emma looks at David somewhat amused by all this.

"Killian, where's our friend?" Mary Margaret enquires.

"It turns out her missing husband was back home after all."

"It's true," Emma confirms. "We just checked in on them on Skype."

"She sends her regards. She was too excited to wait," Killian finishes.

"A happy ending," Mary Margaret concludes. "Well, maybe our luck's about to change. Dinner at Granny's?"

"Can I drive?" Henry asks.

"No!" we all say at once.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you guys to it," Killian says in farewell. We watch him leave as Emma follows him to the door.


	7. Bleeding Through

**Bleeding Through**

Henry and I sit in the lobby watching a movie on my laptop. I see Emma out of the corner of my eye. I turn to look at her and she waves me over.

"I'll be right back," I tell Henry. I put the laptop on his lap and walk over to her.

"Regina needs my help with something," she informs me. "I don't know how long I'll be. If Henry asks…"

"You're following a lead." She smiles at me.

"Thanks, Mads." She heads off and I return to the couch next to Henry.

"Is mom following another lead?"

"Yeah, kid. I think she's getting close to finding them," I add. He nods and turns back to the laptop.

OUATOUATOUAT

Later that night, Henry and I are engaged in an epic pillow fight in the room. I chase him around the room before accidentally tripping over one of Emma's bags. Henry stops running and laughs at me.

"No worries, kid. It's not like I could have injured myself," I state sarcastically. He walks over and gives me a hand up. "Can I ask you something?" I question as I plop down on one of the beds.

"Sure," he replies as he sits down on the bed opposite me.

"When you tell people about me, what do you say?" He looks at me quizzically for a moment before answering.

"I tell everyone you're like my overprotective, fun, awesome, cool big sister," he replies seriously. "Why?"

"Your mom and I had a talk last night."

"What did you talk about?"

"Making this whole thing official," I state slowly. "Instead of being like a big sister, I would really be your big sister."

"Are you serious?" he questions in excitement.

"Yeah, kid, this is serious. The process has already started." He jumps up and runs over before whacking me hard with his pillow. "You are so going to regret that." I jump up and run after him.

OUATOUATOUAT

An hour later, I'm sitting down in the lobby texting Megan when Emma walks in.

"Where's Henry?" she questions looking around.

"Passed out upstairs," I inform her as I finish my message. I turn to look at her. "We had a huge pillow fight and I think it wore him out."

"Did you tell him?"

"He's really excited," I comment before looking back at my phone.

"Is that Megan?" she questions. I nod my head. "Don't stay up too late." I only nod again and I hear her head toward the stairs.

OUATOUATOUAT

**A Curious Thing**

Henry and I walk into the back entrance of Granny's to find Regina making out with a man. Henry clears his throat. Regina turns to look at us in shock.

"Maddie, Henry, good morning."

"Morning," we reply at the same time.

"Excuse us, Madame Mayor," Henry comments as he walks on by. I watch Regina look after him sadly. I give her arm a sympathetic squeeze before following after him. We walk into the diner and see Leroy waiting at the counter.

"You mind if we join you, Leroy?" I question as we approach.

"Sure thing, sister," he comments as he motions to the empty seats next to him. We sit and order our breakfast.

OUATOUATOUAT

"Hey guys," Emma greets as she enters followed closely by David, Mary Margaret, and Regina. "I gotta run. I gotta check on a lead. You okay to stay here longer?" She gives Henry a kiss on the head. She looks at me. "I'll call you later." We watch her rush out the door. Henry waits a moment before rushing out after her. I quickly follow him.

"Where are you really going?" Henry demands.

"I told you I'm following a lead."

"What lead?"

"It's my job. It's complicated."

"Is this about the person who killed my dad?"

"Yes," Emma answers after a moment.

"Then tell me." Emma looks at me helplessly for a moment.

"It would just be easier once it's all solved, Henry."

"You've been lying to us ever since we got here. I deserve to know everything," Henry demands adamantly.

"No you don't," Emma retorts angrily causing Henry to take a step back. "I'm your mother and I know best, so you're just going to have to deal with this for now, okay? Understood?" Everyone looks at Emma in surprise.

"Yeah, I think I do," Henry finally answers. Emma turns to leave. "Wait," Henry calls out. She turns back. "I need your keys. I left mine in the room and if I'm going to be a prisoner I'd like to have my Gameboy." Emma hands him the keys and then stalks off. There's a beat and Henry heads inside. The rest of us stand in shock for moment.

"Don't just stand there, Madison, check on him," Regina demands before she takes off after Emma.

OUATOUATOUAT

I enter the diner, but Henry is nowhere to be found. I walk back to the back of the diner and catch him slipping out the back door. I race after him.

"Where are you off to there, mate?" I hear Killian's voice as I make it out the door.

"Uh, nowhere," I hear Henry lie lamely.

"You're in quite the rush to go nowhere," Killian points out. I hang back and let the situation unfold.

"Fine, I'm going home."

"You're running away."

"Whatever."

"So you're planning on driving all the way back to New York? One lesson and you think you're ready for that?"

"No, just to the nearest bus station."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. It's too dangerous." I sigh in relief, thankful for the first time that Killian is around.

"I don't care what you think."

"Well, you should, because I've got a better way."

"Bloody pirate," I mumble to myself. I watch as Henry and Killian head off toward the docks. I follow closely behind as I try to stay out of sight.

OUATOUATOUAT

The snow falls heavy as I hide behind some crates on the docks. My phone buzzes in my pocket.

"Hello?" I question quietly.

"_Maddie, where are you?"_ I hear Emma question.

"At the docks," I answer quickly.

"_Don't go anywhere. We're coming to you."_ She hangs up and I do as well.

"Henry this is a friend of mine Mr. Smee," Killian introduces Henry to the man with them.

"Like from Peter Pan?" Henry questions.

"You remember," Mr. Smee questions in surprise.

"I've seen the movie a million times."

"It's quite a common name in the seafaring world," Killian points out. "As luck would have it, he's making sail to New York and would be happy for the company."

"I am?" Mr. Smee questions. Killian gives him a look. "I mean, I am."

"Really?" Henry questions in disbelief. "Where's your ship?"

"Um," Mr. Smee looks around. "There she is."

"You're stealing it, right?" Henry points out.

"You want to go to New York or not?" Killian asks him.

"Why are you helping me?" As I wait for an answer, I hear flapping wings.

"Captain?" I hear Smee question.

"Mr. Smee we need to get the lad to the boat house," Killian points out.

"Why what's going on?" Henry questions. A flying monkey becomes visible in the sky. "Killian, what is that?"

"Now!" Killian, Henry, and Smee start running toward the boat house.

"Henry!" I call out as I motion him to me. I grab his hand and we run together.

"Were you following me?" he questions.

"Just run, kid," I bite back at him. We make it into the boat house.

"What now, captain?" Mr. Smee questions.

"Take them there, far exit. Find a new boat, I'll stay here to deal with our winged friend." He pulls a gun out of his coat. "Go with Smee. Don't stop no matter what you hear." Smee takes off. I push Henry along. He stops and looks as the monkey approaches.

"Henry, go!" I yell at him as I give him a shove. He starts running. Several monkeys come swooping in. Behind us, I hear Killian fire his gun. Henry trips on some rope in front of me. I kneel down to help him up. A monkey lands on the beam above our heads.

"No!" I hear Killian yell out. The monkey lunges at us. A shot comes from in front of us and the monkey disintegrates. We look to see Emma run in with her gun out. The others follow closely behind. They quickly dispel the other monkeys.

"Henry, are you okay?" Emma questions as we help him stand up.

"Yeah, what were those things?" He sees David sheath his sword. "And why does he have a sword?" I finally notice the book in her hands. Mary Margaret grabs my arm and pulls me back with them.

"It's all going to make sense in a minute, I promise."

"What are you talking about?" he demands.

"I'm sorry I was keeping things from you. You were right," she holds out the book, "you deserve to know the truth."

"About fairy tales? I don't understand."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Then I need you to believe."

"Believe in what?"

"Believe in magic." Henry looks around at us before looking at the book.

"From a book?"

"It's more than just a book." Emma pauses for a moment. "Do you believe in me?"

"Yes," he answers immediately.

"Then take it," she urges him. He hesitates for a moment. He looks at me pleadingly. I nod my head. He finally reaches for the book. He grabs the book and his eyes go wide. After a moment, he looks at Emma.

"Mom?" She takes a step back. He turns and looks at Regina. "Mom!" he says in excitement. Emma takes the book from him as Regina rushes forward to hug him. "I remember," Henry exclaims as they pull apart. He looks at Emma. "I remember."

"Do it, Emma," Regina comments, "break the curse." Emma goes to kiss him on the forehead when he disappears.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt." We turn to see Zelena holding Henry hostage. "Now, who wants to say goodbye first."

"Who are you?" Henry questions in confusion.

"You can call me Auntie Zelena."

"Enough of this," Regina comments as she steps towards Zelena. Before Regina can use her magic, Zelena sends her flying.

"Let him go," Emma demands. "He has nothing to do with this."

"Don't blame me. The captain failed me."

"Damn you Zelena," Killian spits out.

"Hook, what's she talking about?" Emma questions him.

"He knew what the price of that failure was. You're son's life." Zelena begins to choke Henry. Emma stands frozen.

"Mom," Henry's straining voice calls out. Emma closes her eyes and concentrates. I watch in amazement as Zelena's hands start to smoke. She cries out and releases her grip.

"Run!" Emma yells and Henry rushes towards us and we engulf him in a hug.

"Enjoy this moment together, because you don't have many left," Zelena spits out angrily. She disappears in a puff of green smoke.

"Henry, are you okay?" Emma questions as she checks him over.

"Yeah, yeah," he comments before turning his attention to Regina. He rushes to her side. "Mom, mom?" He shakes her and slowly she wakes up. He helps her stand up and they embrace. I notice that Emma is a little devastated by this.

"I will never let you go away again, I promise." Regina tells him. "I love you Henry." She kisses him on the forehead. A wind pulsates out of them knocking everyone back slightly.

"It wasn't me, it was you," Emma comments. "Mary Margaret, David, did it work? Do you remember the missing year?"

"Yes, everything," Mary Margaret confirms.

"How did Zelena cast the curse?"

"She didn't Emma, we did," Mary Margaret confesses.

"You cursed yourselves?"

"Zelena's weakness is light magic. It's clear now more than ever. You are the only one who can defeat her."

"That's why we paid the price of Regina's curse. To find you," David finishes.

"The price of the curse is the heart of the thing you love most. If one of you cast it, how are you both still here?" They share a look. I see Regina and Henry heading off.

"I may just go back to Granny's," I comment. Emma turns to look at me. "I'm expecting a call from Megan." She nods and I head off leaving her to talk with her parents and Killian.

OUATOUATOUAT

I stand with Emma and Henry at Neal's grave. David and Mary Margaret stand back.

"He really was a hero," Henry comments.

"He was, Henry. He didn't give a second thought to sacrificing himself for you, for all of us." Henry takes a rose and places it on the top of the stone. Henry turns back to look at her.

"Was it hard, coming back to Storybrooke when you knew it'd be dangerous?" he asks her. "I mean, life in New York was pretty good."

"It was better than good," Emma affirms. "But I had this voice stuck in my head that I couldn't shake."

"Whose?"

"Yours. I knew how you would've voted on this."

"Yeah, and you know what this means. Operation Cobra is back on."

"I'm not sure it ever ended," Emma admits.

"Operation Cobra?" I ask a little confused.

"Oh, Mads, I have so much to tell you," Henry comments.

"Oh!" We turn back to look at David and Mary Margaret.

"Mary Margaret!" Emma calls out and we rush toward them.

"Deep breaths, take deep breaths," David instructs Mary Margaret. "I'll get the truck," he tells us as we arrive.

"Mary Margaret, are you okay?" Emma questions in concern as she grabs her arm.

"The baby, it's coming." We all share a look. I grab onto Mary Margaret's other arm and we slowly lead her towards David's truck.


End file.
